1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present description relate to electromagnetic wave circuits, and more particularly, to electromagnetic wave circuits having a ridge structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The terahertz frequency band between a megahertz frequency band and an optical frequency band is a frequency band used in fields such as molecular optics, biophysics, medicine, spectroscopy, imaging, and security. However, in the related art, a terahertz oscillator or a terahertz amplifier for generating terahertz waves has not been developed due to physical and technological limitations. Recently, a terahertz oscillator or amplifier has been developed due to various theories and the development of fine-machining technology.
In terahertz oscillators or amplifiers, interaction circuits are employed for oscillating or amplifying interaction between an electron beam and electromagnetic waves. The interaction circuit may be used in various fields provided that the energy of the electron beam is effectively converted into an electromagnetic wave and a range of an operating frequency is wide.